


Beautiful (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's what makes you beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful (VID)

Music: "What Makes You Beautiful" (One Direction)


End file.
